All I Ever Need Is You
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Charlie Weasley is in his last year at Hogwarts. All seven years, he's been alone, until he starts falling for a Ravenclaw girl in his year. He discovers that all he ever needs is the girl. ONE-SHOT. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was out earlier yesterday and this story idea popped into my head. I will update Olympic Hopefuls, just having some writer's block with it.

Summary: AU: Charlie Weasley is in his last year at Hogwarts. All seven years, he's been alone, until he starts falling for a Ravenclaw girl in his year. He discovers that all he ever needs is the girl. ONE-SHOT. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

* * *

Seventh year Charlie Weasley looked out the window of the Potions classroom, bored out of his mind. He could feel himself falling asleep to Snape's voice. After a while, Charlie focused on the lesson and wrote down the homework that was to be due the following week.

He headed to the Great Hall, alone, as always. He was looking down at the ground and almost ran into a girl. He looked up just in time to bump into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, picking up her schoolwork that had gone all over the hallway. Charlie apologized and caught her gaze for the first time since bumping into her.

The girl had raven-colored hair that fell to the tops of her shoulders. He saw ice-blue eyes hidden behind silver-framed glasses. Her features caught him off-guard, forgetting why he had bumped into her in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Charlie apologized. The girl rolled her eyes and got up off the floor. Charlie saw the Ravenclaw crest on the front of her robes. "I'm Charlie by the way."

"I'm late for class, no thanks to you!" the girl told Charlie, storming off. Charlie sighed and continued to go to the Great Hall. He had a free period and was ahead in all his classes, so he was stopping at the Great Hall to get a snack.

He saw some of his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. They noticed him and waved him over. Only a few of his friends were as smart as he was, so McGonagall allowed them to stay in the Great Hall.

"Hey Charlie, who was that girl you were with?" one of Charlie's friends asked. Charlie shook his head and helped himself to a bunch of fresh green grapes in the middle of the long table.

Before Charlie knew it, his free hour was over and he headed to his final class of the day – Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Hart. Charlie looked at his schedule, to see who they would be having class with. To his luck, it was Ravenclaw house. Maybe he would get to see the girl again. He couldn't stop thinking about her – he even began drawing her face on the corner of his parchment.

Finally, after a long day of classes, they were over. Charlie couldn't believe it – they had dragged on at a snail's pace and now, he was heading to the Quidditch pitch to get a few goals in before dinner.

He waved to his teammates as he headed to the locker room. He was the Seeker and a very good one. Madam Hooch had compared Charlie to a young James Potter, which made Charlie smile.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindors weren't the only ones on the Quidditch pitch – all seven players on the Ravenclaw team were there, including the girl Charlie had bumped into earlier.

"Silverthorne! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Charlie seethed. Nicholas Silverthorne was the captain and Keeper of the Ravenclaw team. Charlie looked at the team – the girl he had seen earlier was the only girl on the team. On the Gryffindor team, there were three girls.

After a while of talking, Charlie led the team off the field, letting the Ravenclaws have the pitch today. His team was complaining that they should've gotten the pitch, since they were there first.

"I know we should've stayed, but it's been a long day for me." Charlie told his teammates, going to the locker rooms to change back into his Hogwarts robes.

He was now in the Gryffindor Common Room, starting in on his Transfiguration homework that was due in two days. A few of Charlie's friends were in the Common Room as well. Some were doing homework, one was snogging his girlfriend and a few were sitting around the fire.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow!" one of Charlie's friends announced, pointing to the flyer near the portrait of the Fat Lady. Charlie smiled, knowing that he would get a chance to see the Ravenclaw girl tomorrow.

The following day was Hogsmeade. This was Charlie's favorite time – the Hogsmeade visits. He loved all the little shops and seeing others in his year, whether they were Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Charlie had a few friends in each house, but more in Gryffindor house.

He found the Ravenclaw girl just outside Honeydukes with a few of her friends. Her back was to him and today, she had her hair in a simple ponytail. The girls glared at Charlie as he approached the girl.

"Alanna, that Gryffindor boy has been staring at you for the past five minutes." One of them whispered loud enough for Charlie to hear.

The girls walked away from the Ravenclaw girl – Alanna – leaving her and Charlie alone.

"Why don't you like me?" Charlie asked Alanna, following her to the Hog's Head. She walked to a far table and Charlie sat in front of her.

"Two Butterbeers, please." Charlie told the man at the bar. He nodded and brought the Butterbeers over five minutes later. The two of them drank their Butterbeers in silence before Alanna stared at Charlie, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't like a lot of people. That's why I joined the Quidditch team – to stay away from people." Alanna answered.

"Bull." Charlie said, draining the last of his Butterbeer.

"It's true, Charles."

"Don't call me Charles. Everyone calls me Charlie."

"Well then, Charlie. I don't like a lot of people."

"May I ask why?" Charlie inquired.

"I just don't."

"I like you."

"Don't like me – after my seventh year at Hogwarts, I'm leaving and going to Spain."

"Why Spain?"

"I want to live somewhere other than here."

For the first time since bumping into her, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Would you want to talk about it?"

Alanna slowly nodded.

She told him how she and her twin brother were raised as half bloods. She and her brother did everything together, that is, until he died when he was eight. Charlie listened with a heavy heart, absentmindly taking Alanna's hand in his.

"That's why I can't stay here." Alanna finished, tears streaming down her cheeks. Charlie gave her his handkerchief and watched her lift her glasses so she could dab at her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry about what you went through." Charlie told her as they exited the Hog's Head. She shivered slightly, so Charlie put his cloak over her shoulders. Alanna smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder, grateful that they were friends.

After Hogwarts was over, Charlie was going to study dragons in Romania. They told him that he could bring a partner with him. Alanna had expressed an interest in dragons and squealed 'yes' when Charlie asked her to come with him.

Before leaving for Romania, Charlie took Alanna to the Burrow so that she could meet his family. Sixteen-year-old Percy, fifteen-year-old Bill and thirteen-year-old twins Fred and George greeted Alanna with happy greetings. Mrs. Weasley hugged Alanna and Mr. Weasley shook her hand.

"Mum, dad, there's something that Alanna and I need to tell you." Charlie told his parents as they sat on the couch in the sitting room. Percy and Bill volunteered to watch the younger kids while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked with Charlie and Alanna.

"What is it, Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, looking at her eldest son so in love with this pretty girl.

"Alanna and I are going to Romania, so I don't know when we'll see you again. Also, I've asked Alanna to marry me and we want the wedding here." Charlie told his parents.

"Of course, son! When will this blessed union be?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking from his son to his soon to be daughter-in-law and back to his son.

"As soon as possible, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Alanna told her beloved's parents.

The wedding was scheduled for the following month on the first sunny day. It was an outdoor wedding and everyone fit in the Weasley's back pasture with ease.

Bill was the best man and a friend of Alanna's from childhood was the maid of honor. Charlie smiled as Alanna walked down the aisle dressed in a white and light blue strapless dress. He knew he was making the right choice about marrying Alanna – she was his best friend, his soul mate, his everything.

They exchanged vows, rings and a kiss as they walked back up the aisle, music being played loudly as they passed by.

Alanna never left Charlie's side that night, the two of them were completely in love.

_Two years later_

Charlie was in the middle of a deep sleep when he heard retching coming from the small bathroom. He climbed out of bed and found Alanna in front of the toilet, her sides heaving as she retched.

"Shh, shh. I'm here." Charlie soothed, sitting next to Alanna and held her hair back away from her face. Charlie kissed the back of Alanna's neck as she finished up. He left her to clean up while he went back to sleep.

He felt Alanna rest her head on his chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around her, hoping that she would be all right.

He made an appointment for the following day, since Alanna still wasn't feeling good.

The doctor smiled at Charlie and Alanna. He removed his glasses and sat on the stool in front of the examining table.

"Congratulations you two – you're expecting!" the doctor told the couple. Alanna smiled and kissed Charlie's cheek, happy to know that a little witch or wizard was growing inside her.

_Five months later_

"Charlie, I'm warm. Can you turn down the heat?" Alanna asked. Charlie nodded and turned down the heat. It was the middle of October and Alanna was five months along in her pregnancy. She was experiencing hot flashes, night sweats and a mix of varied emotions.

"Anything else I can do for you before I go to work?" Charlie inquired, leaning down to kiss Alanna's lips. She shook her head and picked up the book she was reading. "I'll see you around six. I love you."

"I love you, too." She told Charlie, watching him leave the small house.

Exactly at six o'clock that evening, Charlie came home. He smiled at Alanna in the fire's glow. She was asleep, the book she had been reading was on her chest. Charlie put the book away and picked Alanna up in his strong arms.

"Hi." Alanna croaked, opening her eyes just as Charlie placed her on the bed.

"Hello." Charlie greeted her, getting Alanna under the covers. "Are you or the little one hungry?"

Alanna nodded. Charlie kissed the top of her head, then her stomach before going to get some food for Alanna to eat. He returned to the bedroom and had Alanna sit up so that he could help her eat.

Once Alanna had enough food, Charlie stayed by her side, getting Alanna whatever she wanted or needed.

The following day was Charlie's day off, so he decided to put the crib and changing table together. Since he was of age, he didn't need to worry about using magic outside Hogwarts.

Alanna slept most of the day, only leaving bed to use the bathroom or eat. Charlie helped her into bed and watched her sleep, running a hand through her beautiful hair.

_Four months later_

Charlie and Alanna were asleep when Alanna was jerked awake by something trickling down her leg. Charlie arose from his slumber and looked at his wife.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Charlie inquired. Alanna was doubled over, obviously in pain. Charlie turned on the lamp on the bedside table and saw liquid on the bed.

"I believe the baby's coming." Alanna told Charlie. He instantly went to her front to help her deliver.

Alanna's labor was long and hard, but Charlie never left, only to move aside when the doctor came in. Charlie rubbed Alanna's back, whispering soothing words in her ear.

Charlie held Alanna in his arms, letting her know that she was doing great. Tears and sweat were in her eyes, but Charlie brushed the tears away with his thumb and used a rag for her forehead.

Alanna was about to give up when soft crying greeted her and Charlie's ears. The doctor smiled and presented the Weasley's with a new daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Alanna cried as she held the now sleeping baby in her arms. Charlie kissed Alanna's forehead, peering over her shoulder at the little girl. She had Charlie's flaming red hair and Alanna's nose.

"What's her name?" the doctor inquired, packing up his medicine case.

"Serephina Joy Weasley." Charlie told the doctor. He smiled and exited the house, leaving the couple to bond with their new daughter. Charlie then turned to Alanna, who was singing to Serephina. "May I hold her?"

Alanna nodded and handed Serephina to Charlie. He remembered holding his brothers and sister, so he knew exactly what to do.

That night, Alanna barely got any sleep. Charlie went to take care of Serephina so that Alanna could sleep. He sang to Serephina as he bottle-fed her and changed her.

When Serephina turned two, Alanna and Charlie welcomed a little boy – Dexter Adam – into the wizarding world. Serephina loved her baby brother and helped out when she could.

_Eleven years later_

Charlie, Alanna, Serephina and Dexter were at King's Cross Station, getting ready to see Serephina off on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll write you every day!" Serephina told her brother and parents.

"Not every day, dear. We don't want you to get behind on schoolwork." Alanna told her daughter. Charlie snickered and muttered something about being a Ravenclaw. "I heard that Charles."

"Why can't I go on the Hogwarts Express?" Dexter wanted to know.

"Two more years then you can join your sister." Alanna told her youngest, embracing him just as the scarlet train exited the station.

Serephina settled onto a comfortable seat on the Hogwarts Express. She was with the other first year students, all of whom were just as excited as she was.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted in to?" a raven-haired boy sitting next to Serephina inquired. Serephina shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze back out the window. "I'm Davey Lewis by the way."

"I'm Serephina Weasley." Serephina told Davey, turning to smile at her new friend.

"Want to be friends?" Davey inquired. Serephina smiled and told him she would love to.

Serephina and Davey ended up in the same house – Gryffindor. Charlie was proud that his daughter shared his house and was happy that she had made a new friend.

As the years passed, Serephina and Davey became more than best friends.

The two of them, like Alanna and Charlie, discovered that all they needed was each other to be happy.


End file.
